In the Details
by slantedwonders
Summary: Sherlock Holmes and John Watson have a complicated relationship. This is 25 song inspired drabbles exploring that relationship.


_Author's Notes:_ 'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house not a creature was stirring... Okay, that's a lie. I was stirring. In fact, I was picking songs for this! And at 12:15 Christmas morning I was writing my first ever set of drabbles. And can I just say, you can never really know how varied the music on your iPod is until you do one of these. One minute you're writing to hard rock and the next is a celtic folk song...or Disney. All in all, this was a lot of fun and I'm thinking of doing one for all my fandoms. Maybe. Just as fair warning, I managed to turn most of these into angsty and sad little drabbles.

_General Note_: #22 was an accidental fill for the prompt: "Holmes/Watson and CUDDLING" on the Holmes Kink Meme. It was one of those "Oh, hey I just wrote that" moments.

_Pairing_: Holmes/Watson...even when it looks like it's not

_Rating_: T for the suggestive nature of some of the drabbles

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Sherlock Holmes. I do not own the songs that inspired these drabbles. I am not making money off of this. Don't sue me...all you'll get is a cell phone, a dodgy laptop and my beaten up copies of the Sherlock Holmes stories.

* * *

**1. Welcome to the Jungle – Guns N' Roses**

Though he is making an attempt to look completely unaffected by his surroundings, Dr. John Watson truly has no love, affection, or understanding for brothels. He blames this on his profession, for when you are a physician it takes much more than a pretty smile to forget just how many disease said smile can carry.

Watson supposes that the girl Holmes is currently collecting information from is attractive. He supposes that some men would see a promise of pleasure on her painted lips, but all he sees is a promise of a hacking cough. He knows the young man in the back of the room is handsome and that a man like Holmes finds the clever green eyes enticing. Watson fancies those green eyes will not be so attractive when they are vacant windows into a disease ravished mind.

**2. I'll Make a Man Out of You – Donny Osmond**

"Watson, my dear, I am not a woman."

"Need I remind you that you are the one playing that particular role?"

"Well then, Watson, you'll just have to make a man out of me."

**3. Beyond the Sea – Celtic Woman**

Perhaps, after all he and Holmes have done, it is foolish to envision them together in Heaven. But the thought of Holmes watching and waiting on golden sand is overwhelming. He imagines that he is with him and that they embrace and kiss before all the passing souls. He imagines they don't care who sees or who knows. He imagines that they are happy, that they are allowed this simple joy. He imagines that he will go to Heaven one day and that his journey will end peacefully.

**4. Revolution 1 – The Beatles**

Sherlock Holmes is a very private man and usually avoids all talk of his personal life. There are moments, however, when he wants to throw caution and propriety to the wind and let the whole world look in the windows of 221b Baker Street. Unfortunately, all that would achieve would be the end of his career and Watson's. If there is anything he has learned in his life, it is that you cannot change the minds of the ignorant.

**5. You're My Best Friend – Queen**

Three nights after Dr. Watson moves out of Baker Street Mrs. Hudson takes up a very light supper for Mr. Holmes. She finds him slumped forlornly in his armchair plucking pathetically at the strings of his violin.

"Everything all right, Mr. Holmes?" There was a pause.

"He's the best friend I've ever had."

"Well, then, you best return his hat."

"Mrs. Hudson, Watson hasn't left his hat."

"Oh? He hasn't?"

Never in her life has Mrs. Hudson seen a man move so fast.

**6. Girl Eyes – Eve 6**

With Mary it's her eyes. It's the way they say his name, the way they smile, the way they laugh. Yet, there are days when he cannot look into them because the sadness is just too much to bare. He loves her, truly he does, but she is not his first or his greatest love. Tonight Mary's eyes will tell him that she loves him. Tomorrow they will tell him that she knows. Next week they will tell him that she understands and does not blame him. For now, he stares into the only eyes that have ever been able to hypnotize him.

**7. Godzilla – Blue Oyster Cult**

Upon returning to Baker Street, Watson and Holmes are greeted with a very irate Mrs. Hudson.

"The beast is simply going to have to go, Mr. Holmes!"

"Beast? What beast?" Watson says rather startled.

"The man whose murder we are investigating," Holmes began as they mounted the stairs, "owned a Great Dane. Lestrade was going to have the poor creature shot. I simply couldn't let that happen."

"Why, Holmes, I had no idea you cared so much for animals!"

"Well, Watson, it was logical. He's the only witness and therefore the only one who can identify the murderer."

**8. Desolation Row – Bob Dylan**

There are nights when it feels like the world is ending. These are times when there is not a speck of logic or sanity in the world. It is nights like this, when he feels that there is no hope, that make him miss Watson the most. Even though he knows that Watson is better off thinking him dead, living in peace and safety, Holmes would sell his soul just to hear one word from his friend. He would give anything to be assured that he could not save that boy, that the people of the town would never have listened to him. He will go to sleep with that wish on his lips. In the morning, no words will have come and there will still thousands of miles between him and Watson. There are nights when it feels like the world is ending. Then there are nights like this, when Holmes knows it has.

**9. Ballad of a Thin Man – Bob Dylan**

Athelney Jones possesses a great dislike for Sherlock Holmes, the very same Sherlock Holmes who somehow talked his way into tagging along on this rescue mission. Of course he brought his civilian doctor friend, who really has no place on a police operation, but Jones wasn't going to argue with Holmes while there was work to be done.

Just before they storm the house, Jones looks back to make sure the unwanted guests are still fine. In that moment he sees something. He sees something in the way Holmes is looking at Watson, in the way that Watson nods in response and Holmes touches his hand. He knows something is happening, something is being said. He knows it's something huge, something so important, but Althelney Jones has no idea what it could possibly be.

**10. Two Worlds – Phil Collins**

Mary knows her husband lives in two worlds. She knows that in one of them he is a doctor with a wife he loves and that in the other he is the irreplaceable sidekick and lover of one of the greatest men in London. She supposes that on some level she should be upset about this, but she cannot bring herself to be. She has faith in John Watson and as long as he is with Holmes, Holmes is family. And Mary could never hate family.

**11. Someday My Prince Will Come**

He's not expecting it. It's one of those random moments of sincerity that Holmes seems to pull out of the sky. It never ceases to amaze him. Sitting comfortably with a glass of his favorite brandy while listening to Holmes play an original piece written just for him, is the perfect moment for John Watson. He is determined to not let this moment end.

"Did you like it?" Holmes sounds so insecure and nervous.

"I loved it. It was very romantic. And, as you know, I simply cannot resist romance."

**12. These Eyes – The Guess Who**

He doesn't cry until he returns home. He only takes one night to do it. Mary finds him in the morning asleep at his desk. She wants him to spend the day in bed, but he simply moves forward as though nothing has happened. He doesn't let it happen again and it doesn't make it any easier.

**13. Iron Man – Ozzy Osbourne**

"For God's sake, Holmes, I wish you would listen to reason!"

"Watson, please, you mustn't worry so much. I am an excellent boxer. Everything will be fine."

"You are not made of iron, Holmes! You could be seriously injured!"

"If you don't stop this ridiculous worrying, I am going to force you to stand outside the building and you'll have to deduce for yourself if I am alive or dead."

"You expect me to believe that? You can't win without me."

"In that, my dear Watson, you are correct."

**14. This Man is Mine – Heart**

It made sense, financially, for John Watson to move back into Baker Street. This is what Sherlock Holmes tells himself as he watches his friend arrange his old bedroom. He watches as John puts a picture of his late wife on the dresser. Holmes can feel the cynical chuckle bubbling in his throat, and though he manages to keep it down, he can't keep the smile from his lips. She looks so sweetly in control. It's a farce. She has no control here and she never has. "He's mine," Holmes thinks and pounces.

**15. The Last Rose of Summer – Celtic Woman**

Some cases leave marks on us. We walk away from them in more pain than either of us could ever think possible. I am not sure what it is about this case that leaves Holmes feeling so lost. Perhaps it was the youth of the poor girl or that she was murdered with a poisoned bouquet of roses. Perhaps it was the fact that it was her brother who did it or his startling and disturbing motive. Whatever it is Holmes does not say a word to me on our way home. It is not until we are safely inside Baker Street that he turns to me and, with a hand on my arm, asks me to keep the cold away.

**16. Fashion – David Bowie**

John Watson walked into Baker Street after a rather energizing morning walk. His leg was feeling much better and he actually mounted the stairs without any hesitation.

"Holmes!" he cried as he swung the amateur detective's door open. "Holmes, I was thinking… Is that my waistcoat?"

"Oh, yes, Watson," Holmes said eyeing his reflection in the mirror. "I must say it is very fashion forward."

"Were you…Were you planning on wearing it out somewhere?"

"Just around the corner." With that, Holmes whirled out of the room leaving Watson blinking behind him.

**17. Windowsill – Arcade Fire**

I cannot say that I mourned my father. It is not that I did not love him; I simply didn't mourn him. The concept would no doubt confuse and appall my poor Watson. He is the kind of man who must have idolized is father, who wanted to be just like him. I am not. I knew at a very early age that I would not follow in his footsteps and that I did not want to live off of him. I was a very independent child and I was determined to pave my own path. It is this that left me dry eyed at the knowledge of my father's passing…

…And it is this that makes it so hard for me to watch John mourn for his. I want to weep for him, so he does not have to. I want to console him. I want to make it better. But, I am not the proper person and all my condolences would feel like lies. He does not deserve to be lied to.

**18. Over the Rainbow – Celtic Woman**

Somewhere there is a place where they can be together. This is a world where Watson did not marry Mary, where he did not love her. This is a world where Holmes is a loving and passionate man. This is a world where they would not be persecuted. This world is perfect. Somewhere it exists, somewhere lost in time. Maybe someday they'll reach it. But for now, they will make do with that they've been given and make their own perfection.

**19. We Will Rock You – Queen**

How Holmes managed to organize the Baker Street Irregulars into his own private little army, Watson will never know. They are, however, an extremely impressive sight as they chant their battle cry down Baker Street. Surely, no thieving criminals will ever dare set foot in the home the great Sherlock Holmes ever again.

**20. Once Upon a Dream - From _Sleeping Beauty_**

For the first time in his life Sherlock Holmes dreams about a place he's never been. He wants to move to Baker Street and he's met the landlady, but he has never seen the inside. Yet, he dreams he lives there and has lived there for many years. There is a man there, mustached and handsome and, in the dream, Sherlock loves him. It is a singular experience, but not one that he calculates needing so he puts it from his mind.

The next day Stamford brings a man to meet him about the rooms in Baker Street. He knows him immediately, but does not say a word. They ask each other questions, the answers of which Sherlock already knows. Within three days he feels as though he knows this John Watson better than any man.

**21. Poor Unfortunate Souls - From _The Little Mermaid_**

"I could give anything you want," the woman says. She is hoping he will name a price and forego justice and ignoring the fact that he doesn't work like that.

"Madam, you are making the assumption that you have anything that I wish to possess."

"And you, Mr. Holmes, are making the assumption that I have to own it to give it to you." She smirks. "There must be something we can agree on. One of the girls maybe?"

"Madam, there is nothing-" Holmes begins, his patience wearing thin.

"One of the boys?"

"Please, Madam-"

"Your doctor friend then."

"What the deuce does Watson have to do with this?" Holmes says, anger bubbling through his voice.

"Definitely Dr. Watson," the woman says as she stands and moves to a cabinet.

"I fail to see his relevance in this situation." The frustration in his voice is evident. The conversation has veered dangerously off course.

"Fail to see his relevance?" she says taking her seat again. "Mr. Holmes, you are completely enamored with him! In this case, the doctor is everything." There is moment of stunned and angry silence. "These are my terms, Mr. Holmes. I will give you this." She presents a small vial of clear fluid. "It is a very powerful aphrodisiac. One drop in his nightcap and he'll be yours until midday. And, in return for this very generous gift, you won't tell the authorities about my little business."

Her smirk dies as Holmes leans forward with his own malicious grin and whispers, "What makes you think I don't have him already?" He settles back in his chair and lights his pipe as Lestrade bursts into the room.

**22. Trust In Me - From _Jungle Book_**

Sleep is a rare thing for Holmes even in the warm confines of Baker Street. So being on the road like this, in a new bed every night and Moriarty nipping at our heels, is not helping him in any way. He looks so terribly tired as he paces around the room. I notice as he pulled his pipe out that his hands are shaking.

"Holmes," I say softly. "Come here." He grudgingly obliges me and perches on the edge of my bed. It doesn't take as much effort as I thought to coax Holmes out of his shoes and jacket. Only when I make an attempt to lay him down on the coverlet does he protest.

"No, Watson, I cannot…" His voice drifts off as his head hits the pillow.

"You need this, Holmes. Trust me." I find myself curling up next to him, he looks up at me. If I didn't know better, I would say Holmes' eyes are wet, but it's probably just the sleep depravity. "Close your eyes. Go to sleep."

Hours later the first nightmare starts. He whimpers and clings to me and I wrap my arms around him. He calms almost immediately and buries his face in my shoulder. We will stay close all night and Holmes will cling for dear life. I will do my best to sooth his troubled mind, but it's only a matter of time before the next nightmare starts.

**23. Butterflies & Hurricanes – Muse**

There is a voice in the back of my mind. It is always there. It whispers to me when I'm on a case and it screams at me when I am not. The cocaine dampens the shrill screeching, but I am never to be rid of the voice. It invades my dreams and consumes me. It is the reason Watson is angry with me, why he doesn't speak to me for months after his marriage. And even though I am pining for him, the voice is still there, still whispering.

"You are the best. Be the best. Change the world. Challenge the world. Show them. Be the best."

**24. Someday Man - The Monkees**

Over the years John Watson has formulated a rather long list of traits that drive him mad. It just so happens that many of those traits belong to Sherlock Holmes. The first, and by far the most annoying, is his egotism. The second, equally as annoying as the first, is his mess. The third is the one that stings the most as it details Holmes' need to ignore his medical advice even when it's imperative. It's always maybe with him. Maybe he'll drink the tea. Maybe he'll eat the toast. Maybe he'll get some sleep. Maybe he'll stop doing that damned drug. Maybe. Maybe. Maybe. There is never a definite, never an absolute.

**25. Supermassive Black Hole – Muse**

London is both beautiful and terrifying at night. The empty and clear streets are almost majestic in their silence. The majesty is only a cover for the danger lurking in the dark corners. Every alley offers a new opportunity to fall prey to some sinister plot. But, locked safely in their homes, the good people of London take no notice.

Behind the dark curtained windows of Baker Street the outside world means nothing. The two figures upon the bed have no need for that world.

"You don't know what you do to me, Watson," Holmes whispers in his companion's ear.

"Oh?" Watson murmurs half asleep, half amused.

"I feel like such a fool when I'm around you." Holmes tucks his head under his lover's chin. Watson chuckles and kisses the top of his head.

The morning will come and they will have to care about the other men who walk and sleep and love in London. But, for now, there is nothing more important than this moment.

* * *

Review? Yes or yes?


End file.
